Snoring is an annoying noise but considered by doctors to be an ailment that can be treated. Obstructive sleep apnea syndrome (OSAS) involves breathing interference while a patient sleeps, and is also an ailment that can be treated. The known treatments for these disorders are:
1. Postural treatment, which requires that a patient inflicted with one of these disorders must sleep on their stomach; PA1 2. Nasal continuous positive airway pressure, in which the patient is fitted with a nose mask supplied with positive pressure and that must be worn for long periods; PA1 3. Palatopharyngoplasty (PPP), which is a major surgical procedure usually done in a hospital under general anesthesia and requires total removal of the uvula, a conical appendix hanging from the free edge of the soft palate. This has not been entirely satisfactory because it is disfiguring, traumatic, causes violent pain with fatigue and hemorrhagic risks, and possible nasal regurgitation.